


Show and Tell

by Eskayrobot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Age Difference, Devoted Reylo, Don't even try to come between them, F/M, Jealousy, Of course it's soft AF, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Possessive Rey (Star Wars), Professor Ben Solo, Professor Kink, Rey fights for her man, Sex in heels, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot
Summary: Rey won't just sit back and take it when she finds out some students in Ben's class are relentlessly hitting on him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 407





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't an update for anything active, but I couldn't get this one out of my head. There is a serious lack of jealous Rey in this fandom which I think is a travesty, so here's a one shot of Rey being a BAMF and fighting for her man.

Rey fluffed a towel through her hair, throwing a quick glance at the clock on the bathroom wall.  _ 5:42 _ . She cursed softly, moving with new haste to get dry and dressed. She left her hair to hang loose and threw on fresh clothes, a simple white sundress over white lace undergarments. She swiped on mascara and chapstick before she heard the oven timer going off, causing her to sprint across the house to it. She was grateful the oven had a one minute warning beep, not wanting to risk ruining dinner. Not that it was much  _ worth  _ ruining. She'd merely thrown in a supreme pizza and some breadsticks, but hey, dinner was dinner. Pairing it with a crisp, fresh salad, she was sure it would please. 

The door leading into the garage opened and shut, heavy male footsteps entering the house. "Hey." 

Rey smiled as she rolled the pizza cutter through the hot pie, the voice of her husband warming her to the core. "Hey, welcome home." 

She melted into Ben's touch as he came up behind her, sliding one large hand around and to her stomach. He kissed the crown of her head, giving her a nuzzle as he let out a low moan of happiness. "Smells amazing. You and the food. Is that the dough my mom taught you to make?" 

"And the sauce," she replied proudly. "Go get changed, I'll get it all set." 

"Why don't you go sit down? I'll set the table. You already worked so hard today," he suggested, his hand caressing her over her dress. 

"Hardly, you mean. We only serviced a handful of cars, just some oil changes and an estimate on a fender bender. We even had a long lunch today. Han bought us tacos," she replied. 

"That was nice of him," he mumbled, lips trailing down to the side of her head. 

She laughed. "Ben! Go get changed! Your dinner is going to get cold!" She turned in his arms, careful of the still-warm oven at her back. She gave him her fiercest scowl, trying her best to play serious.

He chuckled at her, leaning down to kiss her softly. "Oh fine. I'll be happy to get out of this stuffy shit anyway." 

Ben pulled away, already tugging at his necktie as he moved towards their bedroom. Their house was simple and small, just a two bedroom bungalow. While his parents had tried their best to encourage them into a bigger house (Leia made it no secret that she was expecting grandkids soon) they decided that they liked the idea of a little fixer-upper for their first house. They wanted the chance to make something beautiful and gain equity at the same time. They were sure that by the time they were ready to try for a baby, they'd be done with the renovations and ready for something bigger. 

He undressed methodically as always, hanging up his jacket, tie, and belt in their proper places in his closet before sitting down on the bed to remove his socks. There was nothing quite like removing socks at the end of a long day on one's feet, he always thought. With the rest of his clothing tossed into his hamper, he slid on a simple, soft black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Splashing some water on his face in their little master bathroom, he shook a hand through his hair and padded back out to the dining room. 

"How was your day?" Rey asked as she poured dressing on her salad. 

"Oh, the usual," he sighed, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before settling down in his seat. He favored the head of the table while she would sit to his right, allowing them closeness during their meals without the risk of bumping any elbows. 

"Oh yeah? Tell me more. Dazzle me with stories," she teased, raising an eyebrow. 

"My morning class was the usual mix of hungover and half asleep, except that one kid who chugs energy drinks like air. My next class was more active. I got most of them to participate in our discussion on how female sexual satisfaction is portrayed in multiple forms of media. It actually--," he trailed off, a little chuff of hair leaving his nose as something like a grimace crossed his face. 

"Actually…?" She encouraged, curious. 

Rey never did the whole college courses thing. As an orphan who bounced around the foster system nearly her whole life, there wasn't anyone there to save up for her future or encourage her to go. Once she graduated high school, she decided to put her unexpected teenage hobby to use and attended trade school to become a mechanic. She ended up at Millennium Garage for her student work hours and was taken under the wing of the co-owners, Han Solo and Charles "Chewie" Kash. She never imagined that this decision would lead her to her husband but she was eternally grateful. 

"Some of my students made certain comments that were not appropriate for a lecture hall," he finished, his mouth drawing into a thin line. 

Immediately, she felt a pit in her stomach. "You mean...were they...Ben, did they make comments about  _ you _ ?" 

He nodded, a bright red staining his cheeks up to his ears. "Yeah. They, uh, they made some comments about my ability to satisfy someone sexually. I had to put an end to that discussion quickly, but it definitely wound them all up." 

"What did they say?" She asked in a quick rush. "Were these comments positive or negative?" 

"Oh, positive, and they were just so--I--can we please change the subject?" He asked, his discomfort clear in his posture. 

She reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Did you report them? Ben, honey, they can't talk like that. They're your students. That's how bad rumors get started." 

He sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I emailed Dean Holdo after class and asked the students to meet me for my office hours later this week to discuss why it was inappropriate. I made sure to schedule them together so that they can't possibly misinterpret my words. I can only assume what they'd assume otherwise." 

Jealousy sparked violently inside Rey. Her husband was hot.  _ Obviously. _ He was tall and broad and had the most beautiful face and incredible hair and hands that could do sin and just so much more. She'd been beyond astonished when he showed up at the garage and showed interest in her. Ten years her senior and a professor at a prestigious college, she was certain that she would never turn his head. But he must have seen something he liked beneath her shop jumpsuit and the layers of oil and grime, because he actually agreed when she got the courage to ask him out. They were engaged less than a year later and married one after that. She counted her lucky stars every day to have the love of Ben Solo and she knew she'd unleash holy hell on anyone who even tried get between them. 

"Do you have a colleague who can maybe be there, too?" She asked. "If they're bold enough to make comments in class, I wouldn't be surprised if they still tried something."

"If anything, they probably have a professor kink," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm sure they go after anyone." 

"How many times do I have to remind you of how hot you are? Sure, having a professor kink probably helps, but I'd be willing to bet that they just have a kink for  _ you _ ," she grumbled. 

“Am I detecting a hint of jealousy? Are you jealous, Rey?” he asked. If he didn’t look so sincere, she’d snap at him for making fun of her. 

“I mean, maybe? I just don’t like the idea of all these young girls throwing themselves at you every day. Not that I think you’d do anything, I’m  _ pretty _ sure you might love me a bit, but...I don't know. I guess it just bothers me. I’m sorry,” she confessed, feeling miserable for being so pathetic. 

“First of all, may I remind you that you’re only 22? You’re barely a year older than most of my students. Secondly, I love you more every single day than the first day we met. I could never even conceive looking at someone else. You’re simply it for me. As for the last, there is nothing to apologize for. Insecurity is a normal part of life. You know I am always here to listen to any insecurities you have, same as you’ve done for me. I am no stranger to the feeling of jealousy, especially when it comes to knowing that my beautiful young wife spends her day surrounded by men who would be more than happy to steal her away from me. But I, too, trust you and know that nothing could ever tempt us to stray. I’m more happy with you than I’ve ever felt in my entire life, Rey. You’re stuck with me,” he reassured her, squeezing her hand. 

She smiled at him through a watery gaze. She was foolish to even sort of entertain the idea that he could be swayed. Everyone was always teasing that they were ridiculously devoted to one another and it was easy to see how true this really was. She loved Ben more than she even knew was possible and she knew he felt the same. Coeds be damned, she had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Ben tried not to let his nerves get the better of him as he watched the clock tick down. He could handle this. He was the person of authority here and he was perfectly capable of making sure they stayed on task and that his words were heeded. He had nothing to fear from a trio of young women. 

At 2:30 on the nose, there was a soft knock on his door. 

“Come on in,” he called, rising from behind his desk. 

The three women in question filed inside and Ben couldn’t help but notice that they’d dressed rather unseasonably. It was early October, summer quickly waning while autumn was eager to start. The temperature had dropped by more than twenty degrees from the previous day, which meant that most students were pulling on their jeans and a lighter sweater. These ladies, however, seemed happy to stick to a variety of clothing that bared their legs, chests, or midriffs. He wondered if perhaps he should have asked Professor Dameron to sit in on this conversation when he’d gone to borrow the extra chair from him.

No, he could do this. He didn’t need a bodyguard. 

Although, a witness could maybe have helped…

“Miss Pava, Miss Lintra, Miss Netal, please sit down,” he said, gesturing to the chairs before sitting back down. He hoped he sounded more authoritative than he felt. “Now then, let’s get right to the issue. I’m sure I don’t need to explain why you’ve been called here, correct?” 

The girls looked between each other, trying to decide who would speak for the group. It was Bazine Netal who spoke up. 

“Well, to be honest, Professor Solo--” 

“Ben. My students have always called me Ben. Asking you to call me Professor Solo is an insane power trip that I will not engage in,” he interrupted. 

“But Professor Solo, calling you by your first name demeans your position of authority over us,” Jessika Pava quickly pouted. 

“We wouldn’t dream of disrespecting you like that,” Tallie Lintra added. 

“And yet you disrespected me during class this past Tuesday,” he said.

“Disrespect? Professor Solo, all we did was just tell the truth!” Bazine said, eyes wide with shock. 

He openly scoffed at that. “Do you ladies  _ hear _ how audacious your claims are? This is beyond the realm of appropriate behavior.” 

“An audacious claim would be to imply that you are incapable of bringing a woman to sexual satisfaction,” Tallie said. 

“Or several, at once,” Jessika nodded. 

Ben felt his heart plummet into his stomach. Yeah, he should have absolutely asked Poe to sit in on this. This was going nowhere good and fast. 

Gritting his teeth, he held up his left hand. “Do you see this right here? This metal band around my ring finger was forged for me by my  _ wife _ . I know you ladies were listening when we did ice breakers at the start of the semester and you are well aware that I am married.  _ Happily _ so. And even if I wasn’t near-hopelessly devoted to my wife, I would never dream of breaking my marriage vows as well as the university policy by engaging in a sexual situation with  _ any _ number of students.” 

The women looked between each other, suddenly at a loss for words. 

“Well, if you’re married, why isn’t there a picture of her in here then?” Bazine finally dared to ask. 

He rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t aware that I needed to plaster her image everywhere in order to avoid unwanted attention.” 

This was the wrong thing to say, as the women all immediately smiled. 

“It’s okay if you’re ashamed of her,” Tallie purred sweetly. “Lots of people get tricked into marriages with people well below their level. I’d say that you’ve earned the chance to get the proper amount of attention for those who are actually in your league.” 

“You’re absolutely right about that,” he said. Before their faces could light up a fraction more, he continued. “My wife is leaps and bounds out of any of our leagues. She is perfection personified and I refuse to sit here and listen to you slander her a moment more. Now then, I have already reported your behavior to Dean Holdo and if I do not see an improvement upon our next class, she and I are well prepared to bring this before President Kanata. Have I made myself clear?”

* * *

Rey couldn’t stop the joyous laugh that bubbled past her lips. “You did  _ not _ say that I was perfection personified! You couldn’t have! Oh my god,  _ Ben!  _ That’s too ridiculous!” 

Ben just ducked his head down. “I mean it, though.” 

She smiled and nuzzled up under his chin, the arm and leg slung across his body tightening their hold. “You’re going to give me a big head, sir.” She then sighed. “But I don’t think that will convince those brats. They probably think that you were making a ridiculous claim to overcompensate.” 

“I’m not sure what else to do at this point,” he admitted, his broad hand moving up and down her back. It was a slightly tight fit beneath her shirt but neither seemed to mind. 

She hummed in thought. She remembered girls like this in school. They never shut up until they got a taste of their own medicine. But how could she possibly--

_ Oh.  _

“You know what? Don’t worry about it anymore. I bet they’ll back off as soon as they realize how serious you are,” she declared, sitting back so that she could look up at him. 

“How are they going to know that?” he asked, not convinced. 

“I said not to worry about it. Now let’s finish this episode, okay? We’ve got an early parts delivery and I don’t want to be too tired to ravish my husband tonight,” she said, throwing him a playful wink as she reached to resume their TV show. 

If Ben had any other thoughts on the matter they fell out of his mind the moment his wife referred to their typical evening activities.

“Can’t argue with you there,” he agreed easily, tucking her back into his body.

* * *

Once more, he tried not to let his nerves get to him. He watched as his students filed into the lecture hall, everyone a bit brighter now that it was close to 11AM. During the break between his morning and afternoon class he’d confided his problems to Poe, who chuckled and wished him luck. Poe was no stranger to the flirtations of students and he’d even been tempted to give in a few times himself, but then his great long lost love reappeared in his life three years ago and he was a married man in the blink of an eye. He’d just clapped Ben on the back and reassured him that eventually the students realized that nothing would ever happen and that things would return to normal soon enough. 

“And hey, if they bring you homemade baked good in the meantime, there’s no shame in bringing them right to the faculty lounge, yeah?” Poe had winked. 

Ben did his best to not look at his trio of nerdowells as they filed into class, although he did note that they were once more horribly under dressed for the weather. He really hoped that they knocked this shit off before the winter settled in. He really didn’t want their frostbite on his hands, however unintentional. 

“Today we’ll begin our discussion of sexual innuendo in the works of Regency era authors and how they were depicted based on the gender of the author,” Ben announced once he was sure there were no further stragglers. 

He could already hear the trio shifting in their seats, ready to bring up whatever interpretation of the topic they could and surely turn it on him. But he wouldn’t let that happen today. He would maintain control of the class. Why he’d chosen to teach Sex and Romance In Literature this semester was suddenly far beyond him. Why oh why hadn’t he chosen the much safer Gender Roles In Elizabethan Literature? 

Thankfully, the class seemed engaged in today’s topic. Austen tended to have that effect, no matter what the core subject. Almost every woman in his class had, at the very least, seen some film adaptations of her work, while many of the men had grumbled that their own girlfriends had forced them to view such films as well. When the classic adaptation failed to capture interest, all he had to do was show a few clips from  _ Clueless _ and suddenly everyone involved was interested, for one reason or another. The overwhelming response from the students was enough to reasonably allow him to ignore the attempts at contribution from the trio. He only had another twenty minutes of class to get through and he’d be successful. Maybe this cold shoulder would do the trick. 

“Well  _ I  _ think that women being coy  _ was _ the problem!” Bazine interjected loudly, cutting into a discussion from two other students. She looked positively livid at the way she’d been ignored, her cohorts already smirking that she’d finally been able to break through. 

Ben swallowed a groan. Well  _ shit. _ It had almost been successful. 

“If these girls wanted to snag a rich guy, writing flowery prose and being all shy wasn’t going to cut it! Jane was rejected by Mr. Bingley initially because she wasn’t forthcoming enough. If she had just gone after him from the onset, she’d have snagged him instantly. She needed to be bold,” Bazine said. 

“But that wasn’t acceptable--” the student attempted to regain.

“That’s bullshit! A bold woman was just as acceptable as a shy one, it just depended on her methods,” Tallie replied. She shot a not-so-sly smirk at her professor. “Fortune favors the bold. Right, Professor Solo?” 

“What I believe Kaydel was beginning to point out, though--” 

Ben was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He turned to look, wondering if it was the professor after him, and his heart absolutely stopped beating. Holy  _ shit. _ It was Rey,  _ his  _ Rey, and she was here, in his lecture hall, and dressed like fucking sin. He was glad that he had already been behind his podium because his boner was instantaneous. She was dressed for battle in a cropped royal blue sweater, her tight and tan midriff on display for all, and a pair of tight as fuck black skinny jeans. She even wore heels, which was quite unlike her, but he knew it was a power move and holy shit was it ever. He wanted more than anything to excuse his students this moment so that he could fuck her right where she stood. 

“Oops, sorry! I could have sworn your class was done at 12:30. Sorry, babe!” she said, throwing an innocent look at his class. She stepped up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, quick enough to not be obscene but long enough to make her mark. “I must have misread your text.” She kept a hand on his chest, looking up at him with eyes so adoring. 

“Oh, um, sorry, class. This is my wife, Rey Solo,” he said, a hand automatically coming to slide possessively around her waist. It hardly took more than a glance to see the way some of his students responded to the knowledge that this woman was actually  _ his _ wife and he wanted to make it known that she wasn’t up for grabs, either. 

“Fuck, Ben, way to  _ go!”  _ One of the guys cheered, several others joining in. 

“Teach me your ways, sensei!” another added in. 

Rey laughed in that magical way of hers, throwing her head back a bit. “You guys are all so sweet. I’m so sorry to interrupt, though. I’ll just go wait in your office, okay, babe? Then we can go get lunch.” 

“Can we come?” a girl called out. 

“I thought you couldn’t be  _ involved _ with a student? What is she, twenty?” Bazine bit out, hardly hiding the venom in her voice. 

Ben’s grip tightened but Rey just laughed again. “Twenty-two, actually. And I never was a student at this university. I work for my father-in-law at his shop as a mechanic,” she replied, sweet as sugar. 

“Which one? I have a car you can fix!” one of the guys eagerly shouted. 

“Hey,” Ben said, a warning in his tone that only made the class laugh. 

“Alright, alright, I’m clearly a distraction. Have a good rest of class. Don’t give my hubby too much trouble.” She braved a kiss on the lips, this one decidedly less brief, before sauntering from the room. 

The class was left in stunned silence. 

Ben cleared his throat. “Yes, well, as Kaydel was saying, Miss Jane Ben--”

“That is  _ seriously _ your wife?” one of the guys said instead.

Ben chuckled. “Yes, that is seriously my wife.” 

“Shit, dude, when you said you were married I think we all just--no one pictured her, man. That’s incredible,” the guy finished. 

“Thank you,” Ben said, basking in a moment of pure male pride. 

“I can’t even tell who is the luckier one,” one of the girls sighed. “You’re like the hottest power couple ever.”

“They look like Jane and Mr. Darcy,” another announced. “Oh my god, please tell me you’re as in love with each other as those two are?” 

Ben smiled softly down at the podium before looking at the rest of the class. He swept his eyes over the lot of the, but made sure he especially caught the eyes of the trio. They were stuck on flabbergasted, their faces red with either embarrassment or rage. He wasn’t sure which. 

“Maybe even more so,” he said. “Now then, if we could, I thought we’d continue our discussion.” 

Once class wrapped up, he got more than a few more “way to go, Solo’s” as his students exited. He just laughed and smiled, feeling like it was his wedding day all over again. That happy feeling was put on pause as he noticed that the trio were lingering towards the back, clearly waiting. While he would normally have just left the room amidst the students, he didn’t want them following him back to his office. He had other plans once he arrived there. 

“Alright, ladies, you may approach,” Ben encouraged. 

“Was that really your wife?” Jessika asked, clutching her books to her chest. 

“Yes, that actually was my wife,” he nodded. 

“She’s...really pretty,” Tallie admitted, although the words sounded as if they were hard to say. 

“She’s more than that,” he said. “She’s also incredibly smart, hardworking, and kind. I’ve never had a woman understand me so well. She has looked at all of my flaws and accepted me for them. The fact that she is also beyond stunning is just a bonus.” 

“We could accept your flaws, too,” Bazine argued. But there was less conviction to her words. She definitely seemed to be taken down a peg. 

“Maybe you could have,” he shrugged. “Or maybe, if you knew me like she knows me, you’d have run away and never looked back. Everyone has demons and I’m lucky enough to have found a wife who was willing to forgive me of mine.” Deciding that that was as much of his backstory as he was willing to impart upon them, he gave them each a pointed look. “I am not admonishing you ladies for wishing to express your sexual desires freely. There is nothing wrong with purely having a sexual attraction to someone, or a relationship based solely on that. But there is something wrong with that relationship when it is one sided or, as it is with me, completely unwanted. You ladies have a multitude of charms and I am sure that you will have no problems finding someone who will return your attention. But wasting them on someone who isn’t interested in just that, a waste. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go meet my wife for lunch.” 

“Fine, we get it. She won,” Bazine huffed. 

“Yes, I did.” Rey pushed off the door frame, swaying her hips as she stepped back into the room. She looped an arm around Ben’s waist, fitting herself into his side like she was made to be there. “I hear you ladies have been hitting on my husband. Let me say this once and once only: we are devoted to each other in a way that you ladies can’t even begin to understand. If you could even begin to fathom the depths of our love then you’d see why your attempts to seduce him have failed so spectacularly. You will never turn his head.” She punctuated the last sentence by pointing at each girl in turn, a near-threatening jab. “Understand me?” 

“We’re...sorry,” Jessika said, shrinking back from Rey’s threatening glare. Tallie murmured a soft agreement, not bold enough to meet Rey’s glance. 

“Whatever, like I said, you won. Congrats. Let’s go,” Bazine scoffed, storming from the room. Her friends threw one last apology to the couple before scampering after her. 

“Holy shit, Rey, was that what you meant by don’t worry about it?” Ben asked. 

“It was childish, I know, but I knew it was the only way they’d leave you the fuck alone!” she countered. 

“You wore heels for me,” he said, grinning from ear to ear. He turned so that he was facing her, one hand at her hip and the other cupping her cheek. “That was hot as hell.  _ You _ are hot as hell. Where did this outfit even come from?”

“I may have called off work today and gone to the mall,” she shrugged. “I wanted something that made an impression. It’s too cold for my summer clothes and I’m pretty sure all of my long-sleeved things are at least somewhat oil stained by now.” 

“I’d say that you made an impression,” he said, the hand on her hip sliding back to cup her ass. “How are your ankles? Can you stay in those heels a little bit longer?” 

“Why? What are you planning?” she asked, smirking mischievously. She arched into his touch, sighing softly at the way his large palm could so easily cover one whole cheek. 

“I’d love to take you into my office and fuck you standing,” he growled, dipping his head down to lick a stripe up her neck.

“Oh,  _ Professor, _ I have a few fantasies of my own I’d like to enact first,” she moaned. 

He groaned. “Okay, I didn’t realize that I had a professor kink of my own until just this minute.” He ground his body into hers, the hand on her ass gripping tighter while the one on her cheek slid back to fist into her hair. 

She laughed breathlessly. “Me, either.” Although it was a struggle to do, she pushed away from him. “C’mon, let’s get to your office now before the next class catches us fucking.” 

He paused for only a moment, the image making him impossibly harder. “Okay, we’re also going to need to explore this new exhibition kink at some time as well.”

“All in good time, Professor, all in good time,” she reassured him. 

Grateful for his messenger bag, Ben arranged it carefully into front of his pulsating erection and led her through the building and to his office, the couple giving the secretary a brief wave before rushing into his room and locking the door. The lock was a practical thing, made to keep his things safe from thieving hands. Today, it served a higher purpose. 

Rey was on him in an instant, legs wrapped around his waist and hands tangled in his hair. She kissed him with a crazed hunger, licking eagerly into his mouth. He held onto her ass, gripping hard enough to leave a mark as he matched her fervor. He hitched her higher up his torso, trying not to knock into things as her ankles locked around his back. His lips moved down her throat as he moved a hand up and under her top, a low groan rumbling in his chest as he cupped her naked breast.

“You came to my class without a bra on? Fuck, baby, that’s dangerous as hell,” he growled, squeezing it roughly. 

“What’s wrong, Professor? Afraid someone would notice?” she teased. Her breath hitched as his fingers targeted her nipple, twisting and pinching it with expert precision. “Worried your students would see the way my nipples get hard whenever I look at you? Worried they’ll be able to see how horny you are always making me?” 

He shoved the sweater up and latched onto the opposite breast, sucking it into his mouth. He was vaguely aware that his hips were thrusting blindly but were finding no purchase, forcing him to blindly move to press her against a wall. He reveled in her lustful cry as he sucked and nibbled on her stiff nipple. He should probably remind her to stay quiet, that anyone could walk by and hear, but his own mind was so clouded with lust that he didn’t care. 

“Worried they’ll want me as much as you do?” she whispered lowly, panting in his ear as he angled her body so that he could grind into her. 

“Impossible,” he rasped. He licked a hot stripe up her sternum before catching the hem of her shirt with his teeth, tugging it roughly up. She eagerly assisted him, her hands moving above her head so that he could finish divesting her of it. He felt like a feral animal, ripping her clothes off with his teeth. He liked it. “No one could ever want you as much as I do. You belong to me, Rey.” 

“And now everyone knows you’re mine, too,” she said, a wild glint in her own eyes. “I wanted to drop to my knees and suck you off in front of all of them, just to prove it. Wanted them to watch as you fuck me mindless, just like you do every single night. Maybe then they’d take our marriage seriously.” 

“Fuck, baby, that’s a hell of a way to get fired. It would be worth it,” he admitted huskily, leaning in to suck at her neck. He popped open the button on her pants and slid her zipper down, tugging them until he had easy enough access to where her warmth was waiting for her. He was hardly surprised that she was as wet as she was, his precious wife never struggled to get aroused for him. 

“Maybe we’ll still need to,” she moaned. She brought a hand to her mouth as his fingers slid through her slick folds, her teeth sinking into the meat of her palm as she fought to keep her volume down. She could hear the muffled sounds of a conversation taking place somewhere down the mall, a jovial masculine voice that she vaguely recognized. “Maybe they’ll still need a reminder who you come home to every night. They need to know whose pussy you can’t live without.” 

“Yours and only yours, baby. Just you,” he panted, sliding two fingers inside of her. “This is the only tight little cunt I’ll ever need. So sweet and soft, my perfect wife’s perfect pussy, so pink and pretty and just for me. Mine.” 

He was grateful that Rey had been his natural match when it came to enthusiasm for physical fitness. She was always happy to be up before dawn to go for a run and she was right at his side when they lifted, even if he was distracted by watching the way her pert ass moved when she ran or the way it squeezed while she did squats. Their love of physical fitness made it easy for him to maneuver her as he slid down her body, tugging her pants down as he sunk to his knees, slinging her knees over his shoulders. It was a tighter fit than usual, as he had only tugged her jeans down so far, but he didn’t want to waste any more time.

“Ben!” she gasped, hands fisting into his hair as he licked and sucked his way up her thighs. She wasn’t worried he’d let her fall but it was a bit harder than usual to balance on his shoulders when her legs were restricted as they were. She huffed and squirmed, doing her best to shove the offending fabric away from her legs. She knew he wanted her heels to stay on but it would be just as easy to slip them back on when he decided to set her feet back on the ground again. 

“Stop moving. Professor’s orders,” he commanded, giving her ass a quick slap before he resumed his hold there. 

She shivered, her legs falling open and then holding in place. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good girl.” He slid his tongue through her folds, groaning as he lapped up her sweet, musky flavor. He teased at her clit, nuzzling it with his nose as he slid his tongue down lower to dip into her entrance. He fucked her with his tongue, thrusting into her until he felt her thighs beginning to quiver around his head, at which point he switched tactics and moved to mouth at her clit. He gave it a few broad strokes with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth, his lips nibbling softly over the pulsating bundle of nerves. His cock was pounding in time with her clit, their blood thrumming in perfect synchronicity, continued proof that they were made for each other. 

“Ben, please, just like that. Just-- _ fuck _ \--just like that,” she moaned as quietly as she could. She heard laughter moving even closer to them. Why did that make her even more wet?

Maybe Ben wasn’t the only one with a sudden, unexpected exhibition kink? 

“Say it right, young lady,” he corrected her. 

“Professor,  _ please _ ,” she begged. 

“That’s my girl,” he praised. He shifted her body so that he could bear her weight with one hand, the other moving between her thighs. He slid two fingers into her, pumping and stroking. He caressed the soft, spongy tissue inside of her as his tongue focused on her clit, the point of it rolling it around. He could feel her beginning to squeeze around him, her thighs twitching and her breath hitching. “Go ahead, come. Come for your professor.” 

“Yes sir, yes. Please, please, I--” She gasped as her world exploded, thankful that she was usually silent in her orgasms. The voice was basically on the other side of the door! She covered her mouth with her hand, hoping it would keep her panting just as quiet. 

She was quivering as he gently helped lower her legs to the floor, kissing his way back up her body as he moved to standing. He kept a steadying hand on her hips and pressed his forehead to hers. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, peppering kisses lightly over her cheeks. “Dizzy? Do you need water?” 

She shook her head. “Just you.” She blindly felt around with her feet for her shoes, determined to make his idea come true. “And hey, I was going to go down on you. Butthead. Now get naked for me.”

He chuckled as he began to shed his clothing. He dropped his clothes into one of the chairs in front of his desk, kissing her here and there as he took off each piece. He liked watching the way she leaned against the wall, her body flushed from her orgasm, her eyes glossy but still hungry. She was a vision in any situation, but nothing quite beat seeing her lithe body on full display, just for him. 

“Steady yet, sweetheart?” he purred as he removed his shoes. He used his feet to remove his socks as he worked his pants down, his erection springing free excitedly. 

“Yes, Professor,” she said, giving him a smile as she stepped back into her shoes. “How would you like me?” 

“Flip around, push that pretty ass out,” he said. 

He leaned against his desk as she did as told, chewing on his lip as he took in the enticing sight. Her thighs were glistening as her last orgasm slowly dripped from her, her ass looking as perfect as possible as the heels helped emphasize the powerful muscles. She spread her legs and swayed her hips side to side, enticing him with a glance over her shoulders. She crossed her arms in front of her face and pushed against the wall, arching her back even more. 

“Come claim what’s yours, sir. Fuck me like they can only imagine,” she encouraged. 

He gave a little scoff as he stepped up behind her, one hand on her hip as he used the other to slide his cock through her messy folds. “I doubt they can imagine something like this. They have no idea what it’s like when a husband takes his wife.” For emphasis, he pushed into her. He curled over her body, his forehead pressing to her shoulder. “They don’t understand what it feels like to slide  _ home _ . Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” 

“You feel better,” she sighed sweetly. She tipped her head back to mouth at his ear as he began to set the pace, giving him little nips as she panted through her words. “This is for me and only for me. Your cock is just mine. Mine.  _ Fuck _ , just mine.” 

“Only yours,” he agreed, picking up the pace. He had no idea how they’d mask the sound of skin slapping against skin, how anyone walking by could ever not assume what was happening in his office. Luckily, the only voice he’d heard so far belonged to Poe Dameron and he knew that Poe would never squeal on them. Especially not after Ben caught him doing exactly this only a few months before. 

He gripped her hips harder as he settled into a quick rhythm, sinking into her over and over again. The heels made it easier, making up for their height difference and saving their bodies from the usual stretching that came with this position. Not that he minded the size difference, though. He’d always loved how easy it was to carry her around, how he could hold her up with such ease and fuck into her no matter how small the space was. But this definitely had its merit, too. The way she was squeaking and panting told him that he was stroking her g-spot just the way she needed him to, the angle pushing her through her passions. His own orgasm was mounting at an equal pace, a shiver chasing down his spine as he felt it building. 

“Mine, mine, mine,” she was still chanting. She brought a hand up to claw into his hair, twisting her torso a bit so that she could slant her mouth over his. “You’ll never leave me. You’re my husband. Mine!” 

“Yours, baby, forever,” he promised her. He licked into her mouth, their tongues sliding together as their bodies slammed towards the goal. They kept their mouths sealed together as his orgasm bloomed, his wife greedily swallowing down his groans of pleasure as he spilled into her. Her orgasm followed moments later, squeezing around him and prolonging his own. It was heaven, truly beautiful. 

“I love you,” he whispered, his nose nuzzling against hers. 

“I love you, too,” she replied. “I definitely need that drink now.” 

He nodded, kissing her softly before he pulled away. He moved slowly to the little fridge in the corner of the room, his heart rate still struggling to return to normal. “Come sit on my desk, sweetheart. Catch your breath.” He tossed the spare sweater that was draped over the back of his chair onto the desk, providing her somewhere to sit that would be slightly more sanitary. 

She moved to follow his command, feeling like a baby deer as she clunked awkwardly on jello legs to the desk. She slid onto the soft fabric, sighing as her body sagged. 

“I’ll have to send this out for dry cleaning later. Don’t let me forget,” she said, smoothing a hand over the dark red wool. 

He handed her a bottle of water, having already twisted the cap off for her. He laid down a few napkins on his office chair before sitting down himself, his hands caressing over thighs in soft comfort. He accepted the body when she wordlessly offered it to him, taking a heady swig of the cooling liquid. He handed it back to her to finish off as he laid his head on her thigh, sighing in contentment as her fingers slid into his hair automatically. The room smelled heavily of sex but he loved it. He loved everything about her. 

“If we weren’t already married, I would have proposed to you after what you did today,” he admitted with a contented hum. 

She chuckled lowly. “Oh yeah?” 

“No one has ever stuck up for me the way you did today. No one has ever wanted me that much,” he said. “Even those girls...their attentions were hollow. You actually love me for me. How did I ever get this lucky?” 

She frowned, her heart aching at his words. She knew all about his insecurities and the way he’d let them be used against him in the past. With gentle hands, she cupped his cheeks and leaned down so that she could kiss him. It had a slow-building passion to it, intimate and deep rooted. He straightened up so that her reach wasn’t as strained, his arms encircling her body and holding her close. 

“I’m the lucky one, Ben,” she whispered against his lips. “I’ll fight for the rest of my life to prove that to them, to you, to anyone. I’ll never love anyone as much as I love you, and I don’t think it’s humanly possible for anyone to love me as much as you do.” 

“You’ve got that right,” he promised. He chuckled. “I still can’t believe you showed up here and showed off in front of my whole class.” 

“I can’t help it. I gotta defend my marriage and my man,” she insisted. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning her cheek onto his head. “I’d let you fuck me on this desk, but I can’t lie, I need a bit more of a breather.” 

He laughed louder, kissing her chest softly. “Same. We can either continue here or go home and have sex in places where we don’t have to be as worried about the clean up.” 

“Sounds good to me. Take me home, Professor.” 


End file.
